With respect to a liquid crystal display configured using a liquid crystal module, as for a method of confirming whether an intended display content is displayed at a specified position, a camera-based system has heretofore been used. In this system, an image of the liquid crystal display is captured by a camera, and whether an intended display content is displayed at a specified position, is confirmed through image processing. However, this camera-based system has to provide a camera that is separate from the liquid crystal display, and is also required to make confirmation using image processing, so that its configuration is complicated.
As for a method of confirming a display by the liquid crystal display without using a camera, in Patent Literature 1, for example, such a configuration is disclosed in which, in addition to the provision of a display unit for displaying an image, a measurement unit for detecting a liquid crystal-aligned state of the display unit, on the basis of a change in electrostatic capacitance, to thereby output a measurement signal, is provided for each of pixel circuits.